Damnit
by barjy02
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel decide to take a break...How surprised they are when they realise the place they ended up in is a gay bar... a little trash, with hints of humour, not the most refined language and wandering hands. You're warned! LOL.


**First i would like to thank my beta Fantony**

**Little crack! Fic with no pretension, a little trash, with hints of humour, not the most refined language and wandering hands... You're warned! LOL. **

**A little bit of tenderness too... in a cruel world... **

**In this fic, Castiel still an angel.**

**M-rated. **

DAMMIT!

"Dammit!"

How on earth had they ended up there? Dean was still wondering...

He was knackered, he needed a break... Yeah, that's it...

Dammit...

Between Castiel who was sitting straight as a ramrod in the back of the Impala and hadn't spoken a single word since their thousandth argument, and Sam sleeping on the passenger seat, Dean was starting to get tired...

He could see the city lights in the distance... Far... Too far away... He wouldn't be able to drive that far...

"Sam," he grumbled.

Sam moaned in his sleep.

"SAM!"

He startled.

"What? Are we there yet?"

"No, but I'm knackered, just like you... I need a break or we'll crash into a tree before we even find a motel... And as that damned feather-ass can't drive..." he said, looking daggers at Castiel through the rear-view mirror.

"Are you two quite finished?" Sam sighed, exasperated.

"I haven't said anything," Castiel said in a cold tone.

"You never say anything..."

"That's a bit rich, coming from you..." the angel muttered.

"What?!" Dean vociferated as he turned to look at Castiel and nearly lost control of the car.

"Dean, look out! For fuck's sake!"

Sam looked from Castiel looking out the window, to Dean, facing the road with a frown.

"I feel like I'm stuck between two kids bickering over an ice-cream."

"I don't like ice-creams," Dean mumbled as he spotted a lighted sign a couple feet away.

"Hey, where are we headed?"

"I told you, Sammy... I need a five minutes break, and you do too as you're gonna take the wheel. I'm done, I've been driving for six hours... The upcoming days are gonna be tough... I need a break..." he mumbled.

He should have read the sign properly... It was dark, one of the letters was missing... None of the three passengers had paid attention... The tension in the car had taken up all the space...

Dean parked the car, got out and slammed the door on Castiel who closed his eyes to contain the anger that was started to boil inside him...

"Cass... This way."

Sam inclined his seat... Castiel got out of the car without a word...

"That pub looks great..."

Dean was looking at the motorcycles parked in front of the building...

That's when Sam noticed the name of the 'club' that sparkled above the entrance door... He was about to tell Dean but thought better of it.

He was going to have a good laugh and maybe it would end up relaxing the tension between his brother and Castiel... Above all in light of their argument and of the place the three of them were about to enter...

"Sam... You ok?" Dean asked, staring at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I think having a drink will do us good... Don't you think so, Cass?"

"I don't drink," he replied in a tone that put an end to the discussion.

"Please accept our apologies, Your Highness, we're only human... We're thirsty."

"You're always thirsty, Dean... You thirst after everything."

"Shut your mouth, Cass! If you're planning to spoil the evening, then don't feel obligated to stay," Dean raged as he pushed the entrance door.

Sam noticed that the comment had hurt Castiel for his eternal sad look was back into his eyes.

He gave him a pat on the shoulder, smiled at him and made him enter the building.

He cast one last glance at the lighted sign.

'BLO...-JOB'... The 'W' was turned off... Sam suppressed a laugh...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean entered all smiles, ready to rush to the bar and to spot the pretty girls that would easily lie down in the back of his Baby... He truly needed that...

He stopped dead in his tracks... The smile froze on his lips... Arms dangling, he stood on the small platform that gave onto a huge room... Pool tables, pinball machines... Rock music...

And only men…

Some of them in such positions that there could be no doubt about the place they had just entered…

Dammit...

It was obvious they had landed in a gay bar... And a hardcore one at that. Just their luck!

He could feel all eyes were on them… Eyes that were undressing them shamelessly.

"Son of a bitch," he said as he turned to Sam, "How could you do that to me... Today... After what happened this morning... Dammit Sammy... I'm gonna kill you, man!"

"Come on, Dean! Stop putting on airs... You needed a break and a drink... Here you are" he said, smiling.

"Dammit, Sammy... It's a faggot bar," he restrained himself from shouting but he was clearly furious, eyes wide open...

None of them had thought of Castiel... It was only when all eyes turned away from them that Dean remembered the angel.

The angel already had a stick up his ass in a whorehouse so he didn't dare to imagine his face in that kind of gay bar.

Panic washing over his face, he looked at Sam who glanced at Castiel over his brother's shoulder... Standing as stiff as usual, his head tilted up a little and a sceptical look on his face, Castiel was looking at the room without batting an eye.

"I think he's blushing."

"What?" Dean surprised himself as he turned around...

Castiel was indeed blushing... It must be said that there was more than a guy looking at him, or rather -staring hungrily at him-, and he was actually looking even more uncomfortable than he had with Chastity ages ago...

"Hey Cas, you ok, buddy?" Dean whispered as he walked towards him, a light smile playing on his lips... Had he not looked exactly the same, he would have laughed at Castiel's distorted face.

He followed Castiel's eyes... He was staring at two men in the middle of a hot kiss near the counter...

"That... that place is a den of vice... I... I can't stay here..." he stammered.

"Yeah, I know. Not exactly what I was expecting either but there's nowhere else to go... And I gotta piss and have a drink... So let's hurry up so we can then get away from here, alright? And be a good boy, stay here... Better not disappear right now... We're supposed to remain incognito in this town..." he yelled.

"I can't stay here, Dean," Castiel begged.

"Don't be so squeamish... They're not going to rape you... You've been living with guys all your life... It's not like those-" He lost control when his eyes met those of a little blond guy who winked at him and licked his upper lip...

"Yes, Cas... Take a leaf out of Dean's book... Look at how well he seems to handle."

"Shut up! You're not getting off so easily!" he said angrily as he pointed his finger at his younger brother.

"You had better have read the sign."

"What about the sign? It looked perfectly normal to me... I can read, thank you!" He seemed more embarrassed than angry.

"The W was missing, Dean."

Dean struggled to remember... He closed his eyes, petrified... Blow-Job...

"We're getting out of here, Sammy... All in all, I think I can wait till the next Motel... I'm gonna go piss outside."

"Too late," Sam pointed at the room.

Dean turned around... Castiel had already gone down the four steps that led to the room and was heading towards the two men who were still hugging each other.

"Dammit! That's all we needed! What on earth is he doing, that feathered dickhead?!"

After the surprise of their somewhat unorthodox entrance, the customers ended up turning their gaze and the evening got back to normal, even though they kept glancing at Dean and Sam... while a man dressed all in black started to stalk Castiel, an unequivocal smile on his face.

"Excuse me."

The angel was standing behind the tall brown-haired guy who kept on kissing his partner passionately...

"Excuse me," Castiel repeated, raising his voice a little.

"What?" the tall guy fulminated, turning around angrily.

Castiel's big blue eyes met the man's hazel ones and the anger gave way to interest on the man's face, which resulted in Castiel being on his guard. He took a step backwards and straightened up in a way to regain composure.

"It is forbi-"

"Cass!" He felt Dean tugging at his sleeve...

"It's nothing... Go on... Pretend we're not here," Dean told the tall guy all smiles while giving Castiel a dark look...

The man looked from Dean to the angel.

"Watch your boyfriend, sweetie..." He said as he walked away, pulling his partner by the hand.

"My boyfriend," Dean repeated in a whisper, dumbfounded. "He's not my boyfriend... I am not that sort," he let out.

The room fell silent and all eyes turned to the counter...

"Dean, for fuck's sake!" Sam scolded.

"We're just mates..." Dean went on, clucking his tongue and winking at the crowd...

"So you're free, then, my beautiful angel?"

Castiel startled... The man in black had just groped his arse...

"Free?" Castiel mumbled.

"Dammit!" Dean facepalmed himself. "Why on Earth did I come here? Why me, God? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Dean... You're blaspheming..."

"Cass, you piece of shit!"

"Hey, don't you insult my boyfriend!"

Castiel remained stone-faced as the man stood by his side to protect him, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him tight.

"I am... not... your... boyfriend..." Castiel stammered.

Dean was torn between smashing the man's face and letting the angel sorting things out with the man.

He decided to wreak revenge on Castiel, turned on his heel and walked away.

"Dean," the angel begged.

"Just deal with it by yourself... You're a big boy... Me, I gotta pee..."

"Dean," Castiel begged once more, feeling the man's body pressed against his...

"And don't use your mojo... Don't forget why we're here..." He laughed as he walked towards the toilets.

Sam followed him.

"Geez Dean... You're really awful... How long are you going to make him pay?"

"Now he'll know what I mean by 'Personal Space'" he said, pushing the door and leaving Sam all perplexed. That latter suddenly felt a fixed gaze on his neck... He tilted his head as he felt someone coming closer from behind...

Dammit...

They really had to leave as soon as Dean came back before things turned really bad.

He turned toward Castiel who was kindly rejecting the man, telling him he was not attracted to men and therefore, not interested... which was giving rise to laughter, considering the place.

"Come on, sweetie... You're pulling my leg, right?!"

"Pulling your leg? Excuse me?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you've never...?" He put his hand on Castiel's crotch, gently squeezing his penis...

Castiel didn't know how to react to this... If he pushed him back, he'd make him fly away across the room... And Dean would be mad with him again and he didn't want Dean to be mad with him anymore... He had just understood what the latter called his 'personal space'... He had his own one violated in the last five minutes in the most unpleasant way and his assailant was getting more and more audacious...

"Please get your hand off my sex," Castiel ordered coldly.

"What? You want more, sweetie?" The man said, taking his hand off and grabbing Castiel's chin instead.

"I love your voice. It turns me on." He turned his face towards him and Castiel watched him getting closer to his mouth with horror...

"Leave him alone, will you?"

The man turned around... Sam looked daggers at him.

"Sorry... I didn't know..." he mumbled, looking up to Sam who was about a head taller than himself.

"Excuse me..." He put his hands up as a sign of withdrawal.

Castiel let out a sigh.

"Thank you, Sam..."

"You're welcome... And to be honest, it wasn't completely innocent..." He added, glancing over his shoulder at a tall blond guy who had tried to approach him.

"I see," Castiel nodded.

Sam pulled a stool and sat down... Castiel did the same but kept standing.

"Csas... you alright?"

"Yes... Well... No... I..." He sighed. "I need to wait a little while," he explains, apparently embarrassed and ill at ease.

Sam understood.

"There's no need to worry, it's a very normal reaction."

"No, it's not... Normal."

"Why?" Sam asked as he hailed the bartender.

"He's a man... I'm not supposed to react to physical contact from a person of the same sex of my vessel."

"Cass... You'll learn your sex is something rather... Independant... And you can't always control everything."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, he didn't seem to understand what Sam was trying to explain.

"Free will... That applies to it too," he said, glancing at Castiel's crotch.

"Ah."

"What's it gonna be, guys?"

"A beer, please."

"And you, beautiful eyes?" the bartender asked, leaning on the counter.

"Nothing, thanks," Castiel thanked him with a distracted smile.

Sam was amused by the bartender's little game which Castiel didn't even notice, totally blind to that kind of approach... And above all too busy trying to take back control of his body...

"You're bringing the house down," Sam laughed.

"What?" Castiel asked, looking up.

"Nothing," Sam looked at him, feeling like laughing again, with tenderness mostly... After all they had been through lately, Castiel still managed to be that naive angel Sam loved so much...

The younger Winchester turned to look at the toilets.

"What's he doing, for fuck's sake?!"

"You want me to check?"

The bartender put the bottle down... Sam took a sip, laughing at the emotionless look Castiel was giving the poor man who was still trying to hit on him...

"Yes, Cass... Please go... I feel like he's got himself into shit again."

"Shit?"

"No, nothing" Sam said, drinking his beer.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean had entered the toilets with a frown... The room was strangely arranged... He didn't like it. At all... No urinal, only toilets... He closed his eyes... All occupied... Just his luck...

"Just a quick pee break and we're clearing off," he dwelled on, leaning against the sink with his arms crossed.

The door opened and a young Asian guy appeared...

"Good evening," he said in a smooth voice... Dean kept himself in his toes.

"Evening," he mumbled, waiting in vain for a toilet door to open... He was shifting from foot to foot, feeling the young man's eyes wandering on his body.

"I'm gonna pee outside," he thought when he was stopped by husky moans which escaped one of the toilets... He closed his eyes... No... No... No...

Dammit...

He had to get out of there but he fell face to face with the young man who definitely had his heart set on him and was blocking his path... Dean didn't know what to do anymore, nor did he know how to escape this monumental misunderstanding without making a scene and, at the same time, taking the risk to ruin their hunt... Four months they had been looking for that monster... Almost ten victims, he had to keep his cool...

Besides, he couldn't bring himself to beat up a brat who couldn't be more than twenty...

"Sorry, man... My heart's already taken..." he stammered, trying to avoid his eyes.

"I don't mind," the young man said, getting closer to Dean who immediately pushed him back.

"Well, I do! I'm... the faithful type..." The things he had to make up! He mentally rolled his eyes and sighed...

"Honey... You know where you are, don't you?"

"No, but I have a feeling that you're gonna take delight in enlightening me but..."

He tried to force his way through with even more energy as a man locked in a toilet had just come noisily.

"That's the Blow-Job here... And you have an expert in the subject standing right in front of you..."

"Dammit..." Dean let out...

"Yeah, I know... I have this effect on people..." the guy said, opening his mouth slightly and lovingly.

"I have no doubt about this, sweetie... But, no, really... We've just stopped here for a quick pee break which I already regret, and for a drink I'm still dreaming of..."

Busy trying to justify himself while glancing at that damned toilet door that refused to open, he didn't notice the young man getting closer and grabbing his crotch... His fingers clutched at the edge of the sink as he refrained from punching the guy, biting his lower lip and looking daggers at him.

"Get your hands off!"

That's when Castiel opened the door...

Dean looked at him as if he were the Messiah himself...

"Cass, my angel," he said with his most sensual voice. He knew Castiel wouldn't understand at all, he just wished the angel wouldn't make a blunder too soon.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, incredulous, looking at the young man standing very close to Dean, his hand on the hunter's crotch...

"Is that your friend?" the young man asked, turning to the angel and smiling at him.

"Wanna watch? I don't mind, you know?"

"Watch? Watch what?" Castiel was lost in that universe to which he was totally unfamiliar...

The toilet's door open, two men appeared, a twinkle in their eyes... They smiled at them and got away, each one with his hand under the other's T-shirt.

"Let's go, Cass," Dean said hastily.

"Didn't you need to relieve yourself?"

"Cass," Dean said with eyes wide open, to shut the angel up.

"Relieve yourself?" the young man sighed and looked at Dean languorously under the eyes of Castiel, who felt more and more lost.

"I can sort that out," he simpered.

"No, thanks. I can piss on my own..." Dean vociferated, pushing back the young man and leaving him alone with Castiel, who hadn't moved an inch.

He was trying to figure out what had just happened and what was currently happening...

What was their problem with his sex? The young Asian man had just put his hand on his crotch.

"How old are you?" he asked, puzzled at the baby face of the young man, who was staring at him with desire.

"No worries, Honey... I am of age. Of age and graduated," he added with a wink.

"Graduated?" Castiel raised an eyebrow, abruptly taking a step backwards as the young man's caress had become really insistent.

"Best sucker of the county."

"Sucker? Is that a job?"

"More an art, actually."

"Oh, so you're an artist?" Castiel marvelled innocently but with a bit of hesitation.

"Cass... Dammit... You're a twat! He just wants to fuck you," Dean shouted, both amused and irritated.

"He's right," the young man smiled.

"Oh," the angel seemed to understand. "Why?"

"Because you're really hot..."

"Hot?" Castiel was pinned against the wall under the young man's assaults.

"I wanna suck you."

"Suck me? Suck what?" Castiel frowned.

The toilet's door opened... Dean was crying laughing...

"Dean," the angel worried. "Are you sick? Are you hurt?"

Dean leaned on his hands against the sink to catch his breath.

"Dammit, Cass... How do you want me to stay mad at you after this?" he said, laughing out loud as he turned on the tap to wash his hands.

"I've never seen a man so hopeless in sex in all my bitch of a life! You haven't learnt anything!"

"I can give him a private lesson, if you want to..."

"Hey, Chink, get your family jewels out of here before I cut them out and turn them into earrings for Wendigos! Clear off!"

"Hey, no need to shout! I'm not going to steal your boyfriend..."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND... DAMMIT!" Dean shouted... The guy got away, slamming the door behind him.

Castiel hadn't moved an inch... He was still trying to put the puzzle pieces together...

"Come on, we're clearing off before I blow a fuse..."

He watched Castiel go from light to amazement and then to panic.

"Cass, buddy... you're with me?"

"Dean..."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for this morning."

"Drop it... It's all forgotten now, and to be honest..." He smiled at the angel. "I don't mind you invading my personal space... It's almost a ritual, now, huh? It would be weird if you suddenly started knocking at the doors."

"Really? But I thought..."

"No, Cass," Dean cut him off. "It's part of you... And if I am to lose that part of what you are too... Then no... Let's go back to things like they were before.."

"Like before?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Cass... Like before... Let's face it, you're nothing like the angel you used to be... Life has worn you down, but see, you still have that naive look on common things of life... And I must admit that if that part of you disappeared too..." He ducked his head.

"You wouldn't like me anymore then, Dean?"

"You idiot! I told you a thousand times... You're family..." He sighed as he reached up for the door handle to get out.

"We're nothing like we used to be... Sometimes, I hate what I've become... What you've become... What life has done to us, but you see... In moments like these... Disconnected from everything... We are us again, and god, that feels good, Cass."

"You're talking a lot, Dean Winchester," Castiel stared at him, smiling.

"Well, enjoy it because it won't happen again..." he opened the door, slightly embarrassed for having opened up that much...

They ran into the young Asian man, followed by Castiel's man in black.

"Hello, sweethearts," he winked at Dean who suppressed a biting remark. To what end?

The man in black smiled at Castiel while looking at Dean.

"You lucky sod... Two hot guys for the price of one..." he said as he followed the young man into the toilets.

Castiel remained sceptical... Dean laughed and tugged at the sleeve of his trenchcoat...

"Don't even try to understand... Get your feathered butt over here!"

Castiel followed him without a word to the bar where Sam was in full discussion with the bartender...

"Let's go," Dean said, smiling at his brother...

The latter looked from Castiel to his older brother...

"Thanks, Johnny..." He put his beer on the counter.

"You're welcome... And next time, read the sign," he laughed.

"I promise," Sam laughed too as he stood up.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The car was silent... But the tension had disappeared... Dean bent and switched on the radio...

YMCA by the Village people...

Dammit...

He burst into laugh and Sam did the same.

Castiel watched them and said nothing... He didn't understand a thing anyway...

He listened to the brothers sing along to the chorus, all smiles...

Dean was right... Life had worn them down but as he was watching these two men, he felt a deep wave of tenderness for them...

Yes, he had changed...

But even though it had cost him pain and mistakes... That was worth it... If only for these magic moments like those he had just shared with them that evening...

He then remembered what had caused that row with Dean in the first place...

Dean seated on the toilet of their last Motel, Castiel calls and before Dean can even say a word, he appeared in front of him...

Trousers down to his feet, sports newspapers in hands... and above all, that disgusted look on Castiel's face.

"What's that smell?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

Then he understood... Too late... Dean explosed... And Castiel too...

"What were you thinking, taking your phone to such a place?"

"Dammit Cass! Doors are not there just for ornament!"

PERSONAL SPACE... DAMMIT...

~THE END~

**Hope you like it**

**Thanks **


End file.
